total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is a contestant on Total Drama Island and a member of the Screaming Gophers. Biography Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Lindsay is the fifth camper to make her debut by arriving on the island on Total Drama Island. She immediately catches the attention of the boys with her beauty, and Chris calls her "not too shabby". She also immediately puts her ditzy nature on full display, forgetting who Chris is, saying he looks familiar. Chris reminds her of who he is, and pointing out that he is the show's host. Then, Lindsay remembers him. Later, Lindsay asks for a cabin with a lake view, because she is the prettiest. Chris says, that while it's true, that is not how it works. Then, Lindsay is later placed on the Screaming Gophers. When Chris explains the confessional to the campers, Lindsay makes her first confessional. She is confused about where the "camera guy" is, accidentally showing her backside to the camera. Later, Lindsay asks Chris if there are any outlets, so that she can plug in her flat iron. When Chris says that she can find some in the communal bathrooms, Lindsay says that she's not "catholic". Chris corrects Lindsay, saying that it is a communal bathroom, not a communion bathroom. Gwen adds to this, saying "it means we shower together. Idiot." This makes Lindsay very upset. Later, everyone hears a shriek from inside the Gophers cabin. It turns out to be Lindsay, who is standing on a stool and shrieking at a cockroach, mortified. Several campers try unsuccessfully to crush it, until Duncan slices it in half with an ax. Tyler then impresses Lindsay by telling her that if she ever sees another roach like that, then he should tell her, because he could do that too. This makes Lindsay smile at Tyler, signifying the beginning of their relationship. Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Lindsay is immediately scared of the daunting first challenge. When Heather refuses to participate in the challenge, Lindsay says "if she's not doing it, then I'm not doing it", and the two smile at each other. After Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff and then jumps herself, Lindsay gets ready to dive. She says "I thought this was gonna be a talent contest!", and jumps. When the Screaming Gophers wheel their crates back to the cabins, Lindsay works together with Noah. Later, Heather apologizes to Leshawna about how she acted earlier, and confides in Lindsay that her apology was not sincere at all. When Lindsay asks why she faked being nice to Leshawna, Heather reminds her of the old adage "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Lindsay asks if Heather considers her a friend, and Heather assures her that she is, "for now". When the Killer Bass plan to vote off Courtney, Courtney shifts attention to Tyler instead, and Lindsay blatantly objects to this, despite the two being on opposing teams. Lindsay quickly covers up the awkward moment with the excuse that there is no salt on the table. The Big Sleep Lindsay becomes part of the first alliance in Total Drama history. Heather decides to choose Lindsay, due to her being dumb, and Beth, due to her being a wannabe follower. Lindsay becomes excited to be part of an alliance and, according to Heather's promise, reaching the final three. Lindsay also thinks Tyler would be a good candidate for the alliance, but only because she has a crush on him. Heather tells Lindsay that she cannot "inter-team" date, since it is against the alliance rules. In the confessional, Lindsay says that Heather told her that she couldn't date Tyler, but Heather never said that Lindsay couldn't "like" him. When Heather steals Eva's MP3 player, Lindsay predicts that Eva is going to get "like, really mad", which Heather says she is counting on. Lindsay falls asleep soon after Heather says they should discuss strategy. Dodgebrawl Heather gives Beth and Lindsay a review of the alliance rules, and explains that Heather is allowed to use anything belonging to Lindsay and Beth, but her stuff is strictly off-limits. Lindsay tries to object this, but she keeps quiet when Heather threatens to throw her out of the alliance. Heather asks Lindsay and Beth if they "want to have some fun", then proceeds to mock the Killer Bass for losing two challenges in a row. During the challenge, Katie knocks Lindsay out of the first round. Tyler flirts with Lindsay, which Heather sees and angrily throws a dodgeball at Tyler, hitting him in the groin. In a later round, when Tyler tries to prove that he does have real skills in dodgeball, he does manage to hit someone, and that someone, of all people, is Lindsay. Tyler cries out as he rushes to her and picks her up. Due to Lindsay's general clueless nature, she had gotten herself hit in the face with dodgeballs numerous times, making her face a bruised mess. Tyler assures her that she doesn't look that bad, and despite it being against the alliance rules, Lindsay agrees to go on a walk with him. Trent softly tosses a ball at Tyler to eliminate him from the game, prompting Tyler and Lindsay to leave the court. Later, Heather notices that Lindsay is still missing, so she goes off to find her. Lindsay is found cuddling with Tyler under the boat deck, as he whispers something to her. Furious at Lindsay for breaking alliance rules, Heather throws a canoe on Tyler then drags Lindsay back to the court. In the Screaming Gophers' first Campfire Ceremony, Lindsay ends up in the bottom two with Noah. Lindsay looks concerned, but is happy for Izzy receives her marshmallow. In the end, Lindsay receives the final marshmallow. Not Quite Famous Lindsay becomes distressed, and complains to Gwen that she has ran out of fake skin tanner in the Gopher girls' cabin. Gwen, who had just woken up, expresses great disinterest in the matter. However, Lindsay is completely oblivious to her sarcasm, commenting on how tanning in the sun can cause wrinkles, and how Gwen can most likely relate. When Chris calls the campers to the amphitheater, while they wait for him, Lindsay asks if they're going to be watching a musical, stating that she loves musicals, "especially the kind with singing and dancing". Lindsay blows a kiss to Tyler. He catches it and winks at her. She waves at him and then looks at Heather, who has been glaring at her. As Heather turns her head sharply in the other direction, Lindsay gets hit by Heather's ponytail and gets a strand of hair in her mouth. When Chris tells the campers to choose talents for the challenge, Heather officially declares herself, Lindsay, and Beth to be the judges for her team's auditions. Heather performs ballet and is quickly accepted to compete by Lindsay and Beth. Heather tells everyone to take five and then quickly pulls Lindsay aside, asking her if she can keep a secret. Lindsay then tells her a story about her older sister Paula getting diarrhea during a date, and how she had to bring her toilet paper since the bathroom was out, and how she never told a soul. She then remembers that she's on national television, looks at the screen, and apologizes to her sister. Heather shoves a walkie-talkie into her hand and tells her to follow Gwen and report back. Later, as Lindsay is following Gwen, she becomes very bored. She mocks Heather's words of the issue being "serious", calling it "seriously boring". She then sees Tyler, who is still tied up in his yo-yo string, through her binoculars and is happy she found something "not boring", shifting her view to Tyler's rear. The next scene with Lindsay switches to Lindsay and Tyler making out in the bathroom while Heather yells through the walkie-talkie asking if Lindsay had found anything. Grabbing the walkie-talkie, Lindsay hurriedly replies "On my way back, under." When she returns, Heather tells Lindsay that they need to find Gwen's diary. Lindsay stands guard outside the cabin, and starts to braid her own hair, waiting for Gwen. When Gwen returns, Lindsay tries to stop her with her "martial arts". However, Gwen intimidates her into letting her pass, and succeeds. When Bridgette falls into Tyler's arms after her failed performance, Lindsay is outraged and yells at her to "puke on her own boyfriend", but is quickly silenced by Heather. In order to vote off Justin, Heather uses her alliance with Lindsay and Beth to contribute. The Sucky Outdoors Lindsay is disgusted and scared by Izzy's story about a bear that appeared at her house one day. Later, when a "bear" appears at the Gophers' campsite, Lindsay fears that the bear already ate Izzy, which Heather thinks that this is good as she thinks it would ensure that the bear is no longer hungry. Phobia Factor Lindsay says that her fear is walking through a minefield in high heels. As Sadie is holding on to the plank of wood, she mentions that she is afraid of bad haircuts. Lindsay agrees and changes her mind, stating that this fear is far scarier. During breakfast the next day, Lindsay asks how they could possibly know what their fears are, and Gwen tries, in vain, to explain the nature of a "reality show" to the ditzy blonde. Lindsay then accuses the reality show hosts of "eavesdropping" on them. Lindsay and Sadie, having revealed their worst fear being bad haircuts, are brought to the main lodge, while Chris brings two wigs for them to wear. Owen snatches one and tries it on, doing a little ballet dance before tripping and falling over. Chris takes the wig back and plants them on the girls' heads. Later, when Geoff has to conquer his fear of hail, Chris plants a robotic cloud over his head. Lindsay sees the cloud, and thinks it's cute and asks if she could have her own cloud. She begins to chase after the cloud, saying "Here cloudy!" Later, when the day ends, Lindsay goes to the communal bathroom again with Sadie, and they take their wigs off together. They admire each other, with Lindsay saying "I never realized how cute you are!", and Sadie replies "Oh my gosh! You are too!", and the two become friends, helping Sadie feel better after Katie's elimination. After Tyler's elimination, Lindsay is in the confessional, and seems to be okay with Tyler leaving. She says that she'll never forget their time together. Right after that, she accidentally refers to him as "Taylor", but quickly corrects herself, blowing a kiss and saying goodbye to him. Up the Creek Lindsay (wearing a different outfit for the duration of the episode. She is seen wearing blue shorts instead of her orange skirt, and a short red top), along with Beth, insists that Trent come in their canoe, and the three team up for the challenge. As they row to Boney Island, Lindsay lays down on Trent's lap to work on her tan. When Trent begins to sink into quicksand, Lindsay resolves to save him, but only ends up getting stuck herself. Trent calls for help, to which Cody answers by swinging on a vine to grab Trent's hand. He fails to catch Trent, and crashes into a tree instead, but the vine comes back to the quicksand area. Trent is able to grab it and pull himself and Lindsay out of the pit. Extremely grateful, Trent and Lindsay thank Cody for his efforts, and Lindsay asks him where he learned to do that. Cody explains his rope-swinging abilities come from watching several movies. Before leaving Boney Island, Cody uses the quicksand incident as an excuse to switch places with Trent, so that he can ride with Gwen while Cody rides with Lindsay and Beth on the way back. During the Campfire Ceremony, Lindsay ends up in the bottom two yet again, this time with Izzy. Unlike Izzy, who seems to be confident, Lindsay is busy playing with her hair, not paying attention. However, Lindsay is possibly saved due to the RCMP coming for Izzy. Paintball Deer Hunter Heather asks Beth and Lindsay to warm up a shower for her, to which they reluctantly comply. During the challenge, Chris declares Lindsay a hunter for her team. Heather states that she's going to get Beth and Lindsay to protect her during the entire game, and dismisses a suggestion from Gwen that this would be illegal. Once the two arrive at Heather's location, Beth and Lindsay are snarled at by Heather, who orders Lindsay to get her berries. Once Lindsay arrives with the berries, Heather knocks them out of her hands and calls an alliance meeting with Lindsay. She interrupts Beth shooting at a "deer" to tell her she can stay in the alliance if she apologizes for her earlier actions. Lindsay watches Beth and Heather argue when Beth refuses to apologize for her earlier actions. Heather forces Lindsay to give her the paintball gun, and she uses it to hit Beth. When Chris evaluates the performances, Lindsay has a lot of paint on her back. In that night's Campfire Ceremony, Lindsay receives the second marshmallow. If You Can't Take the Heat ... After Heather takes charge of the Screaming Gophers, she teaches Lindsay and Gwen how to make a flambé dessert. In the confessional, she describes talking to Lindsay as "talking to an eggplant". When Heather burns her eyebrows while lighting the flambé, Lindsay cannot resist laughing. Later on, Owen, swollen and bloated from the stings, tosses Heather's bag, which she requested earlier, in Heather's direction, but Leshawna intercepts it. She tosses it to Beth, who tosses it to Lindsay. Leshawna says "In the fridge!" to Lindsay, while Heather places her hand for Lindsay to hand her the bag. She doesn't obey Heather and tosses the bag in the walk-in freezer, pretending it was an accident. When Heather runs in after it, Leshawna closes the door behind her and locks her inside. While the campers present their dishes to Chris, Heather is brought up. Leshawna and Chris discuss how Heather was annoying her, and this causes Lindsay to remember that they left Heather locked in the freezer, and runs off to let her out. Before the Campfire Ceremony, The Gophers mull over who they will vote off that night. Heather tells Lindsay that all is forgiven, as long as she votes for whomever Heather tells her to, threatening to cut off all her hair in the middle of the night if she ever steps out of line again. In the confessional, Lindsay laughs over locking Heather in the freezer, saying "that was so cool!" Who Can You Trust? Lindsay is chosen to serve as the cook for her team, against Bridgette. She has to prepare a fugu blowfish, a poisonous Japanese blowfish. She has to prepare it and serve it to Trent. Trent is very nervous upon learning this, and gets Lindsay to confirm she has taken Biology. When the meals are finished, Geoff takes a bite, in which he is fine. Lindsay's dish ends up looking terrible. Knowing she messed it up, Lindsay draws a smile on her blowfish with ketchup to make it look better. Trent takes a bite from Lindsay's dish, punches himself and screams, laughs, then turns blue, falls on the floor and vomits. Trent says "I thought you said you passed Biology", and Lindsay clarifies that she was asked if she took Biology, not if she passed it. In Lindsay's next challenge, a blindfolded Heather prepares to jump to Lindsay, who is on the trapeze, but Lindsay mistimes the point for Heather to jump and Heather winds up in the pond. Basic Straining Lindsay is the first camper to drop out of Chef Hatchet's boot camp challenge. The challenge goes into the night, with Chef telling a story about his time in the army. Lindsay declares she cannot hold the canoe up any longer. Owen tries to stop her, saying "Don't do it, Lindsay!", but Lindsay weakly informs him that she has "no more feeling in her arms". Lindsay heads to the end of the dock, and rings the bell with her head due to exhaustion, eliminating herself and ending the challenge. Chef Hatchet talks to her, and softly says that she has nothing to be ashamed of. However, he takes out his megaphone and shouts at her, saying she should be ashamed for letting her team down. Despite being eliminated, Lindsay also participates in the dancing challenge. She runs along with the rest of her team, cheering for Gwen when she wins the challenge for her team. X-Treme Torture Lindsay shines in the final challenge: the X-Treme Seadoo Water Ski Challenge. Harold skis behind Heather, and Lindsay skis behind Duncan. Lindsay announces that she's ready to compete, while wearing the "very fetch" bikini that she mentioned earlier. Heather feels a sense of despair, worried that Lindsay won't take the challenge seriously, which will ultimately cost them the win and the shower reward. it's Lindsay's turn, and she has no trouble skiing in the mud, grabbing the first flag on a ramp and performing a backflip on the way down. Duncan tries to speed up to get her to lose her balance, but Lindsay keeps going, collecting all the flags, with a determined look on her face. Duncan does not want to cross the finish line and hands victory to the Gophers. He deliberately crashes, sending himself flying into a tree. Lindsay maintains her balance and her momentum carries her to the finish, winning the challenge for the Gophers. She passes Duncan (however, she calls him "Doug") and apologizes, and tells him that she really wanted the shower. Chris pulls up on his ATV, surprised that Lindsay actually won. Duncan gives Lindsay a cold "whatever" after Geoff laments on how he could have used the shower. She jumps off the skis, and gives Leshawna a hug, celebrating winning the challenge for her team. Brunch of Disgustingness Throughout the episode, Lindsay builds her friendship with Bridgette when she switches over to the girls' cabin. Heather gives Bridgette Lindsay's bunk, much to Lindsay's protest. Despite the obviously dysfunctional group, Lindsay comments things must be way better than at the guys' cabin, which she is wrong about. Then, Heather draws a line with duct tape, dividing the cabin in half, and Lindsay joins Heather's side due to their alliance. Lindsay asks everyone if they can just "talk this out over low-cal snacks". Before the challenge begins, Duncan winks at the girls, and Lindsay blows a raspberry at him back. During the first part of the "Brunch of Disgustingness" challenge of eating meatballs, while the guys lose all their nerve and even some of the girls are squeamish, Lindsay presses on in hopes of winning a pedicure. When the campers have to eat pizza, Lindsay prepares to give up, refusing to eat it. Bridgette helps Lindsay out, teaching her how to meditate so that Lindsay forgets that the pizza is gross. Later, Lindsay tries some deep meditation that Bridgette shows her to ignore how gross the food is while eating the worms. However, the worms are too much for her, she gags, and forgets where she is. In another challenge, Bridgette gets the idea of funneling the soup directly down the throat, bypassing the tongue and taste senses altogether; she tries it on Lindsay, and it works perfectly. This evens the score up at 2-2. Due to the girls losing, they are forced to stay on Camp Wawanakwa. That night, Gwen and Leshawna lock Heather and Lindsay out of the cabin. No Pain, No Game Lindsay is seen sitting outdoors with Heather before the guys return. A fly lands on Heather's nose, but before she can swat it away, Lindsay smacks her in the face with the magazine that she was reading. Although Lindsay was only trying to swat the fly, Heather starts to yell at her. In the torture challenge, Lindsay's challenge is "Marshmallow Waxing", in which Chef Hatchet applies a melted marshmallow mixture to her face for ten seconds. She has to endure the scorching pain. She succeeds, and is actually happy about how smooth her face has become, thanking "Chip". Chris corrects her, and says that since Lindsay didn't complain during the challenge, she can choose who goes next. Lindsay, with Eva's "encouragement", chooses Bridgette to be the next participant, and her challenge is to stand in a barrel of leeches for ten seconds, because Lindsay quotes Eva, saying she is a "backstabbing lowlife traitor...grr". When Geoff volunteers to do the challenge instead, Lindsay thinks it is very romantic. Lindsay is eliminated from the challenge when she is unwilling to have her hair cut by Chef, using a chainsaw, which Chris calls the "Wawanakwa Hair Salon", making her one of the few campers to do two challenges. In the Campfire Ceremony, Lindsay votes for Eva, because she is scarier than "Gretta", "Lequisha" and Heather combined. Search and Do Not Destroy Lindsay is shown helping Heather complete her challenge by lowering her by rope into Chef Hatchet’s kitchen while Chef is sleeping. Heather manages to slip down without being noticed, and grabs her key. She is then slowly being pulled back up on the rope, when Lindsay sees a bug and lets the rope slip. Heather screams in shock, and ends up dropping her key, which she barely manages to grab again, before she and Lindsay regain control over the rope. Surprisingly, Chef is not awakened by this outburst, and Heather is able to exit the kitchen and keep the key in her possession. After Gwen and Trent finally have their first kiss, the camera zooms out to show Heather and Lindsay looking on angrily. After Heather's confessional, Lindsay is shown in the confessional next, although she has seemingly forgotten that she is in the confessional, and is using the toilet and reading a magazine inside of it. Lindsay is shown after Geoff is shown, looking towards the beehive in which she is supposed to retrieve her key. Izzy then joins her and silently offers to help, walking towards the beehive. She returns several seconds later holding the key, but covered in bees, which then begin to chase Lindsay. Lindsay runs straight to the dock, and jumps off, in order to avoid the mob of bees, while Izzy wishes her luck. Heather and Izzy are then shown meeting a bee-sting-covered Lindsay on the dock. Heather tells the two girls that they need to break up Trent and Gwen, and she begins telling Lindsay to write a letter to Gwen. Lindsay is shown walking into the Gopher cabin, holding the note to Gwen. She places it on Gwen’s bunk, but then hears Gwen outside the cabin, leading her to hastily hide underneath the bed. While Gwen reads the note, telling her to "meet Trent at the dock of shame for a little surprise," cockroaches build up on Lindsay, leading her to, as soon as Gwen leaves the cabin, run through the door, screaming. Later, Heather and Lindsay are seen meeting behind the communal washrooms, while Geoff cries for help in his search for his key. Heather reminds Lindsay of their plan, telling her to lead Trent to her then watch for Gwen. Lindsay replies that she can be counted on. Heather is then shown impatiently waiting on the dock, claiming that she “knew she couldn’t trust Lindsay". Meanwhile, Gwen is approaching the dock, and Lindsay sees her quickly attempting to give Heather "the signal". Heather does not hear her, and continues to tell Trent that he is "too nice for her to let him get used by Gwen". Lindsay then attempts to notify Heather again, which this time she hears. After the challenge, Lindsay wins an accordion. Lindsay is again shown using the confessional as a restroom, but this time realizes her mistake and quickly covers her face with the magazine, gasping. Hide and Be Sneaky Lindsay is the first camper seen in this episode, enjoying the Grape-Tastic Pop from Heather's reward in the last episode, which she claims is the only thing she has been craving since she came to the island. Heather remarks on how Leshawna is going to pay for shredding her clothes (which she previously did off-screen.) Lindsay points out that stealing Gwen's boyfriend was "pretty major", but Heather tells Lindsay to shut up and swipes the pop to take a drink. She immediately spits it out, questioning how Lindsay can "drink this sugar water" as she throws it to the ground, causing it to spill. In the confessional, Lindsay states that Heather is her best friend on the island, even though she goes on to say that Heather steals her food, borrows her clothes and calls her names. However, she then states that that is what BFFs (Best Female Friends) are for. Heather then says in the confessional, "Who cares about friends? In this world, there are shepherds and there are sheep, and Lindsay is a major sheep", imitating Lindsay as a sheep by making sheep noises and using her fingers as horns on her head. Back to Lindsay in the stall, she states how she thinks Heather respects her and her "strategical" ideas. Finally, Heather states that she has flip-flops with more brains than Lindsay, but knows that she is useful enough to keep close. Heather goes on to say that when she does not need Lindsay anymore, she'll dump her. Once Chris gives everyone the signal that the challenge has begun, they all scatter, except for Lindsay, who seems to be confused by the whole matter. Chris makes his way into the cabins, where Lindsay is clearly seen hiding under the covers of one of the beds. Chris asks if she could do any better and she remarks that she fooled him, since the bunk she is hiding in isn't even hers. He then calls for Chef, who kicks the door open, sending Lindsay into a screaming fit as she runs away from the cabins. Leshawna is then seen climbing the dock ladder into the water and using a hollow plant as a breathing straw to hide underwater for a long period of time. Lindsay is shown entering the bathrooms, and hiding in one of the stalls. But Chris knocks on the stall, making it clear that Lindsay is still not hiding well. She runs once she realizes this, causing Chris to say "she's a goner". Heather is shown entering the lodge, Lindsay, who is hiding behind a wooden pole, follows her inside. In Chef's kitchen, Lindsay peeks under the table and greets Heather. Surprised, Heather bumps her head as she gets out from under the table, and she tells Lindsay to find her own hiding place. Lindsay is clearly hurt by Heather's harsh remarks. As Heather is still telling off Lindsay for trying to hide with her, Chef is seen switching on the light and laughs at the two's surprised faces. Heather quickly sacrifices Lindsay, pushing her into Chef so that she may escape his kitchen. Lindsay screams and he tries to grab her, but she runs out of the kitchen as well. The two scream as they run to the lifeguard chair, and Leshawna can be seen underwater hearing the screams above. From afar Chef pumps up the water-gun, aims, and shoots the two down, making them the first losers of the challenge. For the rest of the challenge, the two follow Chef around in hopes of finding someone to win invincibility. As DJ and Owen fight over who reached the top of the cabins there first, their combined weight causes them to fall through the roof and are soon found by Heather and Lindsay. Though Lindsay suggests they both use one each to get invincibility, Heather tells her to find her own. When Heather tells the girls her plan for who to vote off, she tells them that Lindsay agrees with her, which she blankly does upon being nudged by Heather (even though she is more focused on polishing her nails). Heather goes on to ask Izzy to vote with her and Lindsay, as they'd be like best female friends. Izzy openly accepts, but Leshawna points out that Heather would just dump her after the vote, and even Lindsay states this to be true. Heather jabs Lindsay with her elbow, spilling Lindsay's limited edition nail-polish all over the floor, causing Lindsay to question their friendship for the first time. That's Off the Chain! Unfortunately for Lindsay, she reaches her downfall at this point. It opens with Heather and Lindsay lounging out on the dock. As a fly hovers around Lindsay and Heather, Lindsay tries to hit it with a flyswatter. When the fly lands on Heather's face, Lindsay accidentally smacks Heather's face, clearly aggravating her. Heather asks for the flyswatter from Lindsay, who later uses it to swat Lindsay across the face repeatedly in retaliation. Then she raises her foot, ordering Lindsay to clip her toenails, which look particularly disgusting. Lindsay suggests to Heather that they should form a girl's alliance, but the suggestion is immediately shot down by Heather's swat to Lindsay's face. As the campers build their bikes, Owen states he's going to make his dream-bike, while Lindsay begins to talk about how every Christmas she had asked for a bike called a "Sunset Sally", but had never received one. Owen and DJ tear up at the fact Santa never got Lindsay her Christmas wish, but Duncan simply scoffs at them, reminding them that this isn't a Christmas wish challenge. Heather mocks the guys in the confessional and states that she does not plan on building her own bike, when someone can do it for her. As Leshawna comforts Lindsay, Heather pulls Lindsay aside to tell her to dismantle Chef's bike so that she can use the parts from his bike to soup up her bike and gain an advantage in the competition. Though Lindsay questions it and even points out that she needs to build her own bike, Heather tries to convince her she can't save Lindsay unless Heather herself wins, saying "We're BFFs, remember? Would I steer you wrong?". In the confessional, Lindsay then states that maybe she's naïve, but Heather has always been trustworthy to her before, that she knows of. Heather puts Lindsay in the Arts and Crafts Center with a wrench in hand and closes the door, telling other girls that they'll have to wait their turns. Lindsay finds a rag-doll and shows it to Heather saying that it's an ugly doll with pretty hair, just like Heather, and that she plans on using it for her bike. In the confessional, Lindsay explains that she tends to say the wrong things, such as when she told her math teacher that his new hairpiece looked like her dog's butt, which he "totally took it the wrong way". She goes on to explain that this is because her dog has the cutest, curliest little butt, and that it is a compliment. Heather acts humored by Lindsay's comment, but reminds her to finish her bike first so she can protect Lindsay from the vote. Again in the confessional, Lindsay talks about how she got trapped in a three-way calling attack, and that she told one friend about how another friend was cheating on her with her boyfriend "or something". Lindsay goes on to say she "totally got dumped that day", unaware it was completely her doing by saying, "It was so random! I wonder if it had something to do with the call?". Later, as Chris checks Lindsay's "Sunset Sally", she tells him to ring the bell, but as he does, she goes on to say, "The real bike has sound-effects like this", beginning to neigh like a horse. In the first part of the challenge, Lindsay tells her she got Heather's bike, giving Heather a new advantage. Heather explains to Lindsay, "If you cross the finish line on my bike, then I get to ride for invincibility". Heather goes on to tell Lindsay to press the red button on her bike if it looks like she's losing. Lindsay does well in the challenge, easily passing everyone and making it to the final race for invincibility. Owen and Lindsay chat before the race. Heather then explains her plans to Lindsay, stating they need to stick together so that one of them wins the race. She then tells Lindsay to go first to clear up a path through the mines, go through the oil slick so she knows how to get through it and to keep the piranhas busy while she speeds through. Though Lindsay states that this will cause Heather to win and not herself, Heather simply acts as though that's the right thing to do, fooling Lindsay just as she planned. Lindsay is blasted right past the land-mines and easily drives through the oil slick while performing a wheelie. At the same time, she clears a path for Heather with her bike's broom of a horsetail. When Lindsay reaches the pool of piranhas, she comes to a halt on the far edge of the pool, avoiding the piranhas just in time. Heather, just behind her, presses the red button on her bike, flying past the final obstacle along with Lindsay. Heather passes the finish line giving herself the invincibility while Lindsay rushes over to celebrate their safety. Chris suddenly interrupts stating that Lindsay is actually the last one to cross the line, meaning she is eliminated. Heather then states she can't use her invincibility to save Lindsay as it would be too risky. As Heather begins to walk away, Lindsay grabs her by the arm stating, "But I won, I even built your bike". But Heather laughs this off and acts like she doesn't know what Lindsay is talking about, suggesting Lindsay should just leave with her dignity intact. Lindsay then points out they were supposed to go to the final three together, but Heather clearly doesn't care. Lindsay then asks if she's even sad, stating that they're BFFs. Heather replies that it was only for the contest and that they weren't going to be best friends for life. Lindsay is shocked, even mentioning how they pinky-swore but Heather then further shocks Lindsay, "Uhm, truth? Not really, no. What? We're not here to make friends, we're here to become celebrities, remember?". Furious, Lindsay lashes out at Heather, swearing, flipping-off and cussing her out, which most of them are censored. Lindsay goes on to say that she stood up for Heather because she thought they were BFFs, but realizes that everyone is right and continues to repeat everything she just said to Heather which continues to be bleeped out. Her curse initially makes everyone stands stunned and shocked at Lindsay's comments. But they all begin mocking Heather and cheering Lindsay later on. Suddenly, Izzy and Leshawna race by Gwen with Leshawna screaming to get off as the two plummet into the lake. Afterward, in the confessional, Lindsay says she doesn't know what came over her, but quickly unleashes a third censored tirade. As Lindsay gets ready to leave, she says goodbye to Gwen and Leshawna (calling them Greta and Lequisha because she keeps forgetting their names) and thanks them for all their support. Leshawna tells Lindsay that they would've kept her on if they could have. Lindsay thanks her again and asks Leshawna to kick Heather's butt for her, to which Leshawna happily agrees. She bids the others goodbye and tells Owen she'll miss him the most. Owen breaks down in tears and hugs her saying he'll miss her too. Finally, Lindsay tells Heather she hopes she gets everything her karma owes her. She boards the boat and the other campers (with the exception of Heather) all wave goodbye as the boat speeds away into the sunset, ending the episode. The Very Last Episode ... Really! Lindsay returns as part of the Peanut Gallery of the eliminated campers, and supports Gwen. Before she arrives with everyone else, Gwen calls Lindsay "dim-witted" in her confessional. When Owen promises a party if he wins, Lindsay remains on Gwen's side, until Owen says that the party will be on a yacht. When Owen and Gwen both come close to the finish line, Lindsay worries that Owen is losing and thus, the yacht party won't happen. Izzy comes up with a plan, and the two work together to help Owen win. Izzy arrives with a plate of brownies and has Lindsay turn the fan on to blow the scent towards Owen. Initially, Lindsay has the fan backward and blows the other way, knocking off Heather's wig. Realizing her mistake, she turns the fan around. In Gwen's ending, Lindsay cries due to losing the chance to go to a yacht party, tightly hugging Beth. In Owen's ending, Lindsay turns the fan in the correct direction and Owen smells the brownies. With a renewed sense of energy, Owen barrels through Gwen and across the finish line first, crashing into Izzy and winning the challenge. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Lindsay considers Beth as her best friend, due to their hatred for Heather. They pair up with Ezekiel in the search for the case. At one point, Lindsay and Beth blindly walk right pass the case as they were too busy talking, ignoring Ezekiel's attempt to alert them. They eventually found the case by the river but it is stolen by Courtney and Duncan. Near the end of the episode, they find the case yet again, this time near the washroom. Justin soon appears and tricks Lindsay into giving him the case. Ultimately, Lindsay and Beth manage to reach the docks in time and both are among those who qualify for Total Drama Action. Personality Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to only have pure intentions. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the name of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond the expectation of her peers and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems, and likes to be called "Her Hotness" as she does so. She shows herself to be an underdog, and hates to be underestimated by her peers, and does her best to defeat them and prove herself. Unfortunately for Lindsay, due to her naive nature, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Teenagers Category:Mergers Category:Heather's Alliance Category:Heroes